<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aggressive generosity by GabrielArchangelOfTheLord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340859">Aggressive generosity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord/pseuds/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord'>GabrielArchangelOfTheLord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheeky Gabriel, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, aggressive generosity, be kind, bitchy costumers, sam serving coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:26:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord/pseuds/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to deal with some unpleasant customer demanding things when Gabriel takes his side with aggressive generosity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aggressive generosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was listed in the Destiel port on Facebook, but I had to steal it for Sabriel. I won’t write out the whole prompt as that pretty much gives the story away, but the tag was ‘aggressive generosity to combat boomer selfishness is so punk.’<br/>Originally it was ice cream, but I made it coffee instead.</p><p>Just a short ficlet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam sighed he could see that the young blond three back in the queue was going to give him trouble and tried to drag out the two customers in front of her. He was focussed on what was coming he didn’t notice the short blond male behind the impending trouble, the golden eyes hadn’t left Sam since he had walked into the busy coffee shop. <br/>Gabriel had been innocently enjoying the scorching day outside when he had walked into the coffee shop for an ice tea when hed tipped to the side to look down the queue to see how long he’d have to wait when he saw who was at the till. The tall, dark-haired gorgeous bloke captured his attention right away and started bouncing and wishing the queue away. He noticed the man’s face drop when the woman in front of him said her order, “I’d like an iced white mocha with light chocolate sauce and a chocolate pieces.”<br/>The man nodded and as he turned Gabriel caught Sam’s name tag and smiled. He shifted to the side so had a better view of Sam working. When the, in Gabriel's opinion, a tall drink of water handed the woman her drink Gabriel instantly felt sorry for the man. “There is neither the correct amount of chocolate sauce or pieces in my drink.”<br/>“Sorry, it is company policy what I put into every drink.” Gabriel could have swooned at the deep voice that replied, he stepped forward a little more just in reach of the tips jar and in line of sight of both Sam and the woman getting her drink.<br/>“I’m an expert in this drink, I have it every day. Like, get your manager I want to speak to them.” Her voice grated on Gabriel's nerves as he watched Sam start to calmly explain to this woman that they had a regulated amount they were allowed to put into each drink if someone else was giving her more than it wasn’t because they were supposed to. “Then perhaps it’s a problem with you? Where is your manager anyways, I have yet to see you call them over.”<br/>“Miss, I am the manager.” Gabriel's hand snuck up and dropped a 10 into the tips jar, he watched as the woman flicked the direction of his hand dropping in the money. She turned back to Sam and started drilling into him loudly and without a care for anyone else in the shop. She didn’t take much more notice of Gabriel stood watching avidly, she started angrily shouting at Sam about what he had put in her drink, that he clearly was gay if he wasn’t letting her just have a bit more, that she was this that and everything else.<br/>Gabriel dropped a 20 into the draw it caused the beautiful man to smile at him as the woman glared at him, “try it, sweetheart. There’s an ATM over there with my bank account bristling with enough money to do this for days. The more you yell at him the more money I put in there. He will make a mint the way you’re going.”<br/>She opened her mouth and another went in. she growled and was about to say something and another went in. “Where do you get off little man? I’m trying to sort out the lack of ingredients in my coffee.”<br/>Gabriel dropped another 20 in the tip box, “What why are you tipping him if I am insulting you?”<br/>“I’ll get that back in profits for the day anyways. You see lady this coffee shop in mine, this whole chain is mine.” Her face dropped, even more so when she heard the cheer come from the rest of the room. She started crying and ran out of the store, “Well done, I couldn’t have asked for a better employee.”<br/>Gabriel watched Sam's face grow into a smirk, “Oh no problems, Gabriel. Thank you for your help with her, but I think your motives were purely aggressive generosity.”<br/>“Oh come now Samalam, I would never stoop so low to get a date.”<br/>“Samalam, really?”<br/>“What about Samshine, Samaramma, Sambalina? No? how about go on that date with me Sam?” with huffed laughter Sam nodded and Gabriel grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>